ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6041 (16th December 2019)
Plot Ben feels conflicted over Phil's revenge plan. He does not tell Callum anything. Martin celebrates the five cars he and Tubbs received from their latest job. The Carters are disheartened to learn Ollie has been cast as the Inn at the school's Nativity. Mick suggests they host a Nativity at The Vic to allow Ollie to shine. Sonia has doubts over shunning Martin and wonders if Kush allowing him access to Arthur would help. She asks Kush to let Martin go to the park with Arthur whilst she supervises. Callum checks up on Whitney. She decides she is not going to press charges. Ben tries talking Phil out of harming Jack. Stuart encourages Jay to let him run the funeral parlour whilst he is busy. Ben cancels a playdate that he has planned for Amy and Lexi. Jack is unimpressed. Whitney cries to Ruby over Leo, unaware he has returned to the Square. Stuart is mortified to realise he has sent the bodies to the wrong place. Rainie sends him to the crematorium and herself to the cemetery to fix the mistake. Ben confides in Jay about Phil. Mick plagiarises a Nativity script. Mitch suggests he writes his own Nativity. Phil watches Jack from his car. He goes to run him over but brakes when Amy and Ricky appear. Martin and Sonia spend time together at the park with Arthur. Ben makes Phil see sense over Jack and promises to sort him out himself. Ruby offers to help promote Whitney's business. Sonia asks Martin to move back in. He mistakes her kindness for more and leans in for a kiss. She pulls away and he leaves dispirited. Whitney sights Leo on Turpin Road. Stuart saves the mixed-up bodies. Jay is thrilled upon learning of the news. Sonia tells Tina she thinks she is still in love with Martin. Ben enjoys quality time with Callum, Jay, Lola and Lexi, thinking he has successfully talked Phil around, unaware that Phil is brooding at home with a gun. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Leo King - Tom Wells *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Lexi Pearce - Isabella Brown *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr (Uncredited) *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) *Abi Branning Jr - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie 'Tubbs' Savage - Tayla Kovacevic-Ebong *Mrs Hobson - Priscilla Gray *Mr Turney - John Faulkner Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Coker & Mitchell *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room Category:2019 episodes